The Tenno who cried Revenge
by Saintified4
Summary: "Revenge is sweeter than honour". This is what drives Attradath Keer in his quest to eliminate one of the highest Grineer council members, Vay Hek, after the simultaneous death of the Strata Relay and his family. On his mission, Keer experiences a lot of feelings - Pain, Anger Sorrow, Victory... and the most important of all: Love. May rate T for mild language and suggestive themes
1. Prolouge

**Sooooo… I'm kinda back. This was an idea of mine ever since I started playing Warframe. On another note, I took down Stars of the Apocalypse for reasons, but I may upload it again. In the meantime, My Wattpad is open under the same name Saintified4. I'm also planning to take down A Saint Deserves a Greater Challenge BUT I'm redoing it and I'll upload it again. Also, Season 5 is AWEOME!**

 **Enjoy.**

" _Do you know the meaning of fear, Tenno?" The downed figure asked him. He had his Latron Prime aimed at the ground. This last bullet saved just for this moment. "Have you ever feared to lose everything you hold dear?" He put his finger on the trigger. "Have you ever felt the feeling of loneliness?" The Orokin portal whirred as it was preparing for its destruction. "Standing on your knees in the rubble of the very place you call home." Now it was his turn to talk. "Of course" He said with a rugged voice. "It was you who took it all away from me. You're the reason I'm standing here, over your broken body. You deserve the suffering coming." The figure let out a sound between a laugh and a cough. "This is the so-called honour you Tenno have? You're pathetic. Your entire race is pathetic." The Tenno looked back at him while he picked up the Void Key. "This… This is pure revenge. No discipline can keep me from it." He walked to the Torjen Beam Device and inserted the Key. The entire cave system rumbled and shook, and a cry was let out. The Tenno walked through the portal, contemplating if this victory… no, if everything he's been through…_

 _Was all this really worth it?_

 **Short I know, but that's almost every story's prologue, isn't it? Stay tuned for Chapter 1 later on.**


	2. Chapter 1: Beginning of Thunder

Chapter 1: Beginning of Thunder

The past… holds memories. What you've seen, heard and done. It forms the part of you that others have come to known. The future… holds your destiny. What's waiting for you on the other side, whether fate is going to look at you with blessings or curses in mind. It forms the part of you that others are picturing in their heads when they try to see you years later. So what does the present hold?

For me… nothing but death.

When they came to Earth, they ended the Gregorian era like a wolf ends a lamb: so fast that no one would've thought it would happen. But it did. And they brought friends. No, company.

When the Sentients landed their first unit, Earth was already gone…

And I saw it all.

 **4** **th** **of Serda, 305 Orokin, 5 months ago**

The man with black, short hair stood before the window of the relay. His green eyes staring into the blackness of space. Arms folded behind his back, he saw the operatives escort all the Tenno colonists to the nearest ship. _She'll be safe. I just want to see them one more time before we depart._ He turned to see the group that contained his wife and son, and instead got a red alarm light flashing and the deafening sound. A thousand thoughts went through his head as Grineer soldiers started flooding the Relay. Gunfire scattered. He picked up his Burston and started firing upon the Grineer, but before he knew it, he was the last Tenno standing. Head hung low, he walked into the ship as the Balor Fomorian destroys the Strata Relay, as well as all hope for the Tenno cause.

 **15** **th** **of Amarook, 305 Orokin, Present Day.**

"Grineer Supremacy!" The Regulator screeched throughout the Settlement. Grakatas, Hinds and Sobeks spewed bullets at the oncoming Tenno, but nothing stopped him. He drew his deep blue, white and golden Boltor and opened fire. The bolts struck the Grineer and pierced their armor. Some dropped dead while others went flying and stuck to the walls. Some Drahk Masters summoned Drahks but he quickly dispersed them with his Orthos polearm. He smiled slightly as he remembered every move of Bleeding Willow. The Drahk Masters threw their Halikar maces, but with elegance he dodged every single one, ran up and started swinging the polearm, dismembering the Masters. He looked up to see the target starting to run. In panic, he fired his Viper in the Tenno's direction, but a few moves with the Orthos in the air and the Tenno was right infront of him. He knew what came next, so as the target slammed the ground with seismic force, the Tenno slid back a meter or two – with his polearm in blocking position. The next moment, the target was on the ground with a Lex pistol wound in his stomach. "Who are you..?" the target asked. The Tenno looked down at him with the Capture device ready. "My name… is Attradath Keer"

Lisets were trafficking in Audall Vox's Dojo. Audall Vox was a clan who recruited Tenno who wanted to fight for Earth's restoration. Their motivation was similar to New Loka's, but their methods were a lot different. Their clan master was Dallas Nymphace, a hardened Tenno who fought in the Old War. Nymphace strongly dislikes Orokin Technology, as he does the Orokin. Because of this, clan members may not wield Orokin weapons and warframes in the Dojo, or else it may be stripped from them, or they may be exiled from the clan. Keer joined Audall Vox because he believes they have a lead on the Grineer, and knows more than even the Lotus.

But maybe there's more to it than just enemy intelligence…

"Whatcha doing, Arazu?" Nimisha asked. Arazu looked at the Zephyr standing next to him. "The clan still needs a few more weapons" Arazu replied. "Attica, Nukor, Venka… and not enough components. Would you be a dear and go tell Rainth and her squad we need more Forma?" Nimisha happily skipped out of the room, on her way to bring the message to Audall Vox's component harvesters. When she was outside, Arazu shook his head. "The Tenno I put up with…" He went back to trying to fit the Ferrite into the Attica mould, but he felt distracted. Out of the corner of his Vauban's visor, he saw a fast moving shadow. Arazu jerked back. Slowly he drew his Magnus. If he were to damage anything vital in the room, he figured he could fix it before anyone notices. The shadow moved again, right behind him. He jerked in its direction, almost pulling the trigger. He would rather not alert the clan with a false alarm. A few minutes went by with no activity. He lowered his gun, but didn't holster it. _Typical, to come after me. I bet it's a Loki from that damned clan Soulful Hex._ Arazu went back to work, but still kept his guard up. He was starting to doubt his own suspicion, and thoughts of a bigger one started to form.

"Keer? Keer, wake up." Attradath jerked up. He was in a rectangular room. The walls and ceiling were a brilliant silver, while the floor was dotted with small light blue diamond shapes, and a dark stone-like material. Attradath looked around to see who called him, and saw the Saryn without her helmet stand in the farthest corner of the room. She had medium length red hair and brown eyes. "Rainth? What the hell are you doing in my room?" Rainth shook her head. "Don't I get a 'thank you' for waking you up just in time for one of Nymphace's gatherings? Now hurry up, he's starting" Attradath stood up and fiddled with his neckpiece. The Pendragon Excalibur helmet formed over his head. He walked out of the room without even looking in Rainth's direction. Rainth gave a light sigh and followed Attradath through the hallways to the main room where Nymphace stood on the balcony extension. He turned his head sideways and nodded. An Oberon walked to the giant bell behind Nymphace and punched it. A loud 'dong' sound echoed through the room. Makeal, Nymphace's Personal Assistant and bodyguard. Nymphace looked over the 20-something Tenno standing below him in a shallow group. Nimisha, normally the happy-go-lucky-bouncy type, looked worried. "Where's Arazu?" She asked. Attradath thought for a spilt moment that Nimisha's voice trembled. Nymphace closed his eyes, and started. "That is exactly why I gathered you all here." Nimisha's eyes started to tear up. "We have found Arazu in his room, murdered. He seems to have been struck in the neck with a Karyst dagger." Nimisha broke out in tears, and Rainth hugged her, trying to comfort her. "Yes, it is a sad day, my friends. To preserve some of Earth's customs, let us close our eyes for a minute's silence for our fallen brother." Everyone closed their eyes. Nimisha tried to quieten her crying. Attradath was for a moment thankful no one could see his face though his helmet. He didn't know Arazu. They never crossed paths twice. He only closed his eyes and thought who this mystery killer, wielding a Tenno dagger, would target next.


	3. Chapter 2: Leading the Herd

Chapter 2: Leading the Herd

 **So I found a use for the school computers and Internet Explorer, it should be interesting. And since U17 is upon us, Keer will have some nice additions to his story. Enjoy!**

"You need a Squad, Keer" Rainth nagged in his ear for the umpteenth time. Keer turned around and stared at her. "I told you already, Rainth. I solo." Rainth shook her head. "Nymphace made it mandatory. He's only looking out for his clan" Keer stood still. _I'm being forced to work with others. Just, great._ Rainth brushed past him. "Besides" she said "I already picked them out for you" Keer sighed. "Rainth…" He tried. "Come on, Keer, they're waiting." She called out.

The elevator whirred as they rose to the second floor of the Dojo. Keer slightly slouched as he followed Rainth down the corridors and the corners. When they came to the open area, three Tenno were accompanying them. The Rhino was busy practicing swinging his Scindo. "Keer, this is Astaroth Tuga. He came out of the Old War as one of the frontline offenses. You're glad he agreed to sign up here. He's a tough one." Tuga rested the Scindo and turned to Keer. He shook Keer's hand and spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "Is good to meet you, Tovarishch" Keer just mumbled a "hmph" and turned to Rainth. Rainth turned to the Banshee inspecting her helmet. The Banshee didn't need Rainth to introduce her, as she walked to Keer and spoke. "The name's Tiven. Krystola Tiven. Call me if you ever need a makeover darling, I specialize in not only marvellous colors, but some fabulous sigils" Keer didn't say anything, just moved on to the Frost standing with his back to the pillar and his arms folded. "And you would be?" He asked. The Frost just gave a long, filthy glare and continued to just stand there. _The feeling's mutual, buddy._ Keer thought. Rainth walked to him and talked softly, almost whispering. "Drathin Phemos" she said. "His attitude is almost worse than yours" Keer rolled his eyes. _Yeah,"almost"._ "So, now that you all know each other" Rainth exclaimed to the squad "I'll leave you four to talk strategy while I… go gather more Forma for the weapons we still need". Everyone except Phemos nodded, and Rainth walked out the room.

Somewhere in the barracks, Nimisha laid on her bed. The door opened, and Nymphace stood outside. "May I?" he asked. Nimisha nodded, and Nymphace went to sit beside her on her bed. "I know it's not easy" He said. Nimisha just shook her head. "Arazu never gets snuck up on. Not even in his sleep. Believe me, I tried." She gave a small chuckle to herself, then faltered. Nymphace just stared at the door. "He was good for the clan. Weapons expert. Hell, my Akstiletto never shined that much" Nimisha didn't say anything. "Do you think… he suspected anything like it?" Nymphace looked at her. "Not even I did. If someone were ever to assassinate anyone in our clan, I would've been the target. It only makes sense anyways." Nimisha sat up. "I need to check my standing in Red Veil. I'll probably be back soon" Before Nimisha could exit the room, Nymphace softly grabbed her arm. "Take it easy" he said to her. "I know what you're going through" Nimisha nodded and smiled. Then she exited her room and walked to her Liset.

The four Lisets entered Saturn's atmosphere and headed to the Helene sector. The Grineer Galleon came into view and they docked. Keer, Tuga, Tiven and Phemos entered the galleon and readied. They were on a mission to protect a cryopod the Grineer harvested. They ran to where the Lotus marked the pod on their map, and heard the alarms sound. Phemos did a half-crouch movement, extended his arms, and a breeze formed. The cryopod was now surrounded by a big dome of ice, thick enough to stop bullets. Grineer soldiers started to swarm the room. Keer unloaded his Boltor on one of the swarms. Tuga surrounded himself with a coat of Ferrite Armor, and swung his Scindo at a Heavy Gunner that entered hurridly. Tiven threw her Kestrel and channelled energy, making the Kestrel force a shockwave and return to her. Keer reloaded, and switched to his Lex. Tuga jumped off a platform and unleashed a barrage with his Kohm. The alarms died down. They're readying reinforcements.

"Something's wrong" Phemos remarked. It was the first time since they met that Keer heard him talk. He had a relatively deep voice, but not as deep as Tuga's. "They never bring forces this heavy from the start." The alarms sounded again. "We extract as soon as Lotus gives us chance" Tuga said. "Then we find out what Grineer are up to" The first Grineer showed up. "In the meantime," Tiven said. "We fight these swine until we can get out of here with the Cryopod" "Agreed" Keer stated and shot down a Bombard's rocket with his Lex. Phemos fired his Vectis and scored a headshot on the Bombard.

Tiven suddenly disappeared and a Grineer Commander showed up in her place. Phemos tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, the Dual Zoren was already flying into his chest and his face. He staggered back, and Tuga grabbed him around the neck. A loud *crack* later and the Commander fell on the ground, head turned sideways. Tiven shook her head, and realized where she was. She lifted her hands, channelled her energy and dropped to the ground. Massive pulses of acoustic energy rippled through the area. The enemies stumbled and took damage, their armor cracking and shattering. When Tiven was out of energy, she rose and ran back to the pod. The alarms died down once more. They regrouped infront of the pod. Keer gave an exhausting sigh. "That was only the second wave, and we're already close to exhausting our reserves." He said. Phemos reloaded his Akstiletto. "What choice do we have?" he asked grimly. "Lotus isn't close to inbound and the Grineer will probably have stronger troops. We have to hold out." Suddenly, Keer had an idea. "Astaroth" he turned to Tuga. "Can you bring down that support beam up there?" Tuga inspected the environment. "Дa, I can charge at pillar holding support beam up. But what are you planning, Tovarishch?" Keer smirked behind his helmet. "You'll see. Krystola, can you do the same but up there?" Krystola looked where Keer was pointing, "Of course. I take it this plan has a guaranteed chance to work?" "Uh…" Keer tried. "99.9%" Tiven shrugged. "Fair enough" and ran to the desired location. "Drathin?" He asked. Phemos just nodded, and Keer pointed to the beam. "This better work" He said darkly, and ran to his place. Keer then bullet-jumped up to the railing, and then glided to another platform. He jumped again and landed before a big metal pillar. He put his fists together and separated them with power. An Exalted Blade, gleaming with golden energy, lay in his hands. The alarms sounded for a third time. "Now!" Keer yelled. Tuga ran backwards and stepped into a stance. Green energy surrounded him as his body charged forward and made contact with a metal pillar. The pillar bent and collapsed, and took the support beam with it. The beams landed in front of the doors where the Grineer tried to enter. Tiven raised her hand and unleashed a wave of energy, hitting the metal pillar and having the same result. Phemos hit his pillar with a wave of crystallized ice. Keer took his blade and slashed the pillar. Instead of bending and collapsing, the pillar split in two where Keer had attacked it. At the top of the room, some metal plates became loose and fell to the ground, showing an opening. Keer talked into his helmet. "Lotus" he called "We need an extraction now!" Lotus' voice sounded through the whole squad. "I am inbound, Tenno. Hold on."

 **Elsewhere…**

A dark figure watched the screen. The four Tenno where trying to keep the support beams from being disrupted. "That… will not help… you, Tenno. Release… Tubeman MK2"

 **Helene, Saturn**

Three glowing-red objects landed under the support beam Keer was protecting. When he looked down, the beeping sound that they made increased rapidly in tempo. He jumped back and they exploded, sending debris and pieces of metal flying everywhere. Keer stood up and looked at the new entrance that was made by the bombs. Not a single Grineer emerged, but a figure. He grew the closer he came, and Keer realized that this… thing… was no ordinary Grineer. He was at least 10x larger than the biggest Bombard. His armor made out of not Ferrite, but what seemed to be Argon plating. His face was nothing but a metal mask, a "correction" of the deformed masks of normal Grineer. He raised his left hand, which was riddled with gadgets and weapons. One of the tubes shot a hook and it wrapped itself around Keer's leg. He stumbled and fell as the thing pulled the hook back. When Keer was in a 10 meter range, he lifted the hook and started slamming Keer left and right against walls and floors. When the machine was done, it used the whip to throw Keer in the air and hit the pod. "Keer!" Tiven called out. The other three regrouped as Keer slowly got up to face the machine. It almost limped forward as it stood in front of the Squad. Then a voice came from it. "The murder of my brother and… sisters will not go unnoticed... Tenno. Now I will make you suffer... just as I did." Keer stepped forward. "Who are you?" he demanded. The machine made a laughing sound. "How do you not know me? Haven't you seen me while I... was still developing? Maybe you'll recognize the... ones you killed who I held dear!" Maniacal laughter filled the room as Tyl Regor's Manic Bombards entered the room. There was at the least 10-15 of them, all wielding Gorgon's and Manic armor. They all grouped behind the machine. "Now..." It dragged its words "You will feel the wrath of the Tubemen!" The Squad readied themselves, as they realized that they may not leave this ship alive.


End file.
